so baby, pull me closer
by wondernik
Summary: In which Klaus Mikaelson is the definition of bad and Caroline is the definition of good. Put them together in detention room and hell never seems so close before.


If only last night Caroline didn't push herself to continue playing another a whole addicting season of Grey's Anatomy, she probably would have been in her class right now instead running late on the next day and found herself in detention room.

The good part? This was her first time and definitely, the last as she had learned her lesson. (She is a quick learner.)

Even though this was a small, tiny problem, Caroline still felt as if she had committed a sin. Hopefully, her mother wouldn't be a matter.

But the bad part? She found herself, sitting at least three seats from the devil himself, Niklaus Mikaelson.

 _He's back._

Last time she heard about him, he was suspended from the school for three months. The news was all over the school like a wildfire. His name was constantly could be heard from every student, teacher, probably a whole of Mystic Falls.

Yet no one knew exactly why. Caroline didn't have the urge to find it out as it was none of her business. She barely know the guy, except his name and that, trouble always follow him around.

And to make it worse, there was just the two of them in the room.

Just them, surrounded by a thick tension.

Well, beforehand there was Mr. Carlson who had been assigned to watch over them until she heard the ringtone of his phone, eventually walking out of the room.

As soon as he left, she could see from the corner of her eye, the dark blonde guy was searching something from one of the pockets of his navy blazer.

It was unsettling for her as she noticed how calm he was in the situation they were in. _They're in detention room, for god's sake_.

And the reason why he let the way his two top buttons were left opened on purpose, adding his tie was loosened around his collar, was beyond her.

After awhile, he then put out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He took one of it, holding it between his index and middle finger before lighting it up without a care to the world.

Caroline admitted she never liked the smell of someone's smoking so close to her, besides the fact it was unhealthy for her lungs but it kind of reminded her about her dad sometimes.

She hated it.

Caroline didn't aware she was completely staring at him until he blew the smoke right to her direction as she coughed in result.

He threw her a sinful smirk at her after that as if he could tell, she wasn't that kind of person who used to people smoking so openly before her.

Annoyed of what he just did, Caroline turned her head, giving him a cold shoulder.

But unfortunately, he didn't get the message like she wished to. Caroline heard a movement, feeling alarmed of what his next move until she sensed another presence decided to take a seat beside her. Once again, a smoke was blowing at her.

She coughed. _Seriously?_

Caroline then did the first thing that came into her mind, putting a little distance between them as she nudged her seat to the opposite direction.

Taking a notice of her little act before him, a small smile broke out across his face since this wasn't the first attempt someone tried to stay away from him and yet he found her quite amusing.

On the other hand, Caroline never felt so anxious before until now. Her heart was ready to jump out of her chest in any seconds, beating incredibly fast.

And what the hell took Mr. Carlson so long?

"I was right."

It was coming from her left side. Caroline puzzled at his perplex words.

Although she still wasn't looking at him but the burning of his gaze piercing through her skin as well as his soothing accent, made wonders so easily to her ears.

She could almost feel his breathing as he slowly leaned to her, interfering her personal space. Caroline didn't like it one bit as she tried to dodge from him.

"The colour of red looks lovely on you, love." He said, out of the blue.

Caroline then finally turned to him, unable to resist it anymore.

She struggled at her best to not focus on how the way he called her 'love' without her consent, making her knees into a jelly.

Bewilderment was painted all over her face as she didn't grasp of what he was saying. Until his next ploy almost put her guard down.

Klaus lifted one of his hands as he reached the red ribbon that had tied up her messy blonde hair into a ponytail, playing with it. Caroline froze on her spot. She definitely didn't expect that in her mind nor she didn't know how to react to that

It's not everyday that the school's bad boy compliments your choice colour of a ribbon you wear while playing with your hair.

But then she reminded herself, this was Klaus.

Klaus _freaking_ Mikaelson.

The exact guy she tries to avoid ever since day one of school. Getting involve with him is the last thing she wants in her life.

Caroline slapped his hand away, while Klaus looked at her questioningly and slightly astounded when she rejected his touch, most girls would be definitely dying to be in her place right now.

"Really? I have another one back at home. I can give it to you if you want."

Klaus blinked a few times before smirking at her impulsive statement.

"Well, aren't you something, sweetheart." He then dropped his cigarette to the tile floor beneath them, stepping on it carelessly, so his focus was now only on the pretty yet feisty blonde girl before him.

At the same time, in that exact moment, Caroline decided to mark Klaus Mikaelson as her least favorite person.

"That's funny. Last time I checked, I'm a person, not a thing." Caroline glared at him. "And don't call me that."

"Why not?"

Caroline didn't answer him as she had no intention to make a conversation with him any further.

But, the guy obviously didn't take a hint.

Klaus chuckled softly. "You know, I never got your name."

"Good, I'd like to keep it that way."

"Well then, you can't blame me for calling you that, _sweetheart_." He flashed her a smug grin, showing off his perfect dimples. _God, why hot guys always happen to be a jerk?_

"Seriously? Stop it."

"Try me."

"Look, just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you. So, leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me your name."

Caroline bit her lips, pondering if she should tell him or not. Then she concluded, Klaus not knowing her real name would equal her world peace. So when a certain name drifted in her thought, she didn't hesitate to let it out.

"Meredith." She muttered.

He squinted his eyes. "Meredith what?"

"Grey," Caroline nodded, mentally patting herself. "Meredith Grey."

"Meredith Grey?"

"Yes, Meredith Grey. Happy now?"

Klaus fell into silence, inspecting her face. "Not quite, love."

"Not my problem." Her eyes glanced at the clock in the room. _A minute left_. "We had a deal, I tell you my name and you leave me alone."

"Right. And yet, you still didn't fully complete your part."

"I just did"

"You're a terrible liar, sweetheart."

 _Thirty seconds._

"Like I said, not my problem," She shrugged.

"Playing hard to get, I see."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Who said I'm playing? I just want nothing to do with you."

"Your loss. Because I'm not going anywhere, love." He claimed with a hidden arrogance behind his tone. Caroline stiffened for a split of second, _what's that supposed to mean?_

 _Fifteen seconds._

"So, what it's going to be?" He asked in a low husky voice.

Caroline scowled yet not giving him any answer. _Ten. Nine. Eight._

"Very well." Klaus said, slightly frowned at her perseverance. I'll take that as a challenge."

Her eyes narrowed. "Did you forget the part where I want nothing to do with you?"

"I didn't," _Seven. Six. Five._ "I just want to know your name, love. Is that so hard to believe?" Out of all the people out there, why her?

 _Four. Three. Two._

"Yes."

And with that being said, the alarm suddenly rang, indicating their detention hour was finally over. Klaus got up from his seat before picking up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. As he stood at the doorframe, he then turned sideways, looking at her, an enjoyment was clearly presented in his eyes. For some reason, it made her restless.

"I really do hope we meet again, _Meredith Grey_."

* * *

 **reviews are very appreciated!**

 **\- ara**


End file.
